The present disclosure relates to an input device, an input system, an electronic apparatus, and a sense presentation method that are capable of presenting senses recognizable by a user.
In addition to input devices that output user input operations, there is also an input device capable of presenting some kind of senses to a user at a time the user makes an input operation. Such an input device reproduces a virtual stimulation that an operation target, that is a target of a user input operation, is to receive, and imparts such a stimulation to the user. As a result, in such an input device, a sense as if a hand or finger of the user is actually the operation target can be presented to the user. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-159100 discloses a technique that is used to present a sense in which a viscosity and inertia are reproduced to a user.